Lips
by Mello Evans
Summary: Definitivamente ela era mesmo uma substância nociva. Ficlet. Fic feita para o VI chall Harry/Pansy do 6Vassouras.


**Título**: Lips

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**Sem BetaReader. **

**Ship:** Harry/Pansy

**Gênero:** Geral

**Classificação:** T

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling. Não há violação de marcas registradas. Embora eu queira muito violar alguns personagens. =p

**Nota:** UA. Fic feita para o VI Challenge do 6Vassouras Harry/Pansy. Com os itens: noite e luz.

* * *

_Herético é quem mandou acender a fogueira e não quem arde nela.¹_

Ela dançava graciosamente. Eram várias ali, mas ela era a única a ser observada por aquelas órbitas esverdeadas.

Harry tomava um gole de _whisky _em uma tragada só que descia rasgando a sua garganta. Sentado naquela mesa redonda e solitária observava aquele corpo graciosamente embalado por uma música libertina e pela luz de neon. Várias mulheres se insinuavam para o belo rapaz de cabelos arrepiados e porte atlético, porém ele não queria nenhuma que não fosse aquela loira.

Aquela garota, que talvez tivesse a sua idade, lhe atraía em absolutamente tudo. O corpo esbelto, mas em generosas curvas de mulher, exalava a sexo com aquele bailar no mastro em roupas mínimas que deixavam à mostra a tez branca e bem cuidada. O bojo avermelhado ressaltava ainda mais os seios fartos e durinhos, o cabelo loiro e tratado que se remexia com elegância de acordo com os movimentos parecia seda cara na cabeça da jovem Pansy.

Sim. Essa era seu nome. Pansy Parkinson.

O moreno descobrira há algum tempo na ânsia de descobrir cada vez mais daquela misteriosa mulher.

Contudo o que mais instigava Potter eram os lábios. Pareciam desenhados para o pecado. Pintados naquele rubro de sangue. Sangue que Harry derramaria sem pestanejar para que ela desfilasse sobre, como um tapete escarlate digno de uma rainha. Eram naqueles lábios que se desenhavam a escarnaria por levar os pobres mortais que deslumbravam sua beleza a loucura.

E ela sabia que causava isso. E se usufruía, deliciava e se autovenerava.

Ela era sádica.

E isso só fazia Harry se apaixonar ainda mais. Ele, considerado um homem médio. Aceito muito bem pela sociedade, tido como certinho por seus amigos e colegas, que trabalhava e subira de cargo no trabalho por seu próprio esforço ao patamar de chefe. Era escravo platônico daquela mulher. Sucumbido ao desejo carnal do pecado original, da excitação, da luxúria e do abismo do delírio que a loira o colocara.

Ele se jogaria se ela pedisse.

Ele a tinha em um pedestal. Sua Afrodite com um leve toque de Fúrias, as deusas da vingança. Ela era uma bruxa, por dominá-lo daquele jeito e jogá-lo nos escarros das tentações.

Potter tinha ganas de possuir aquele corpo e depois de novo e de novo. Até se saciar por completo, afogando-se no mar de desejos de cada um daqueles fios loiros.

Parkinson era uma droga daquelas mais ilícitas que submetem o dependente a chafurdar na lama do ridículo e desejar ardentemente por mais.

**-x-**

O bar já estava fechando, as dançarinas já tinham se retirado. Harry era o ultimo cliente ali. Ainda tomava seu belo _whisky,_ mas não estava embriagado. Ele sabia beber. Levantou-se deixando o dinheiro sobre a mesa como sempre fazia e dirigiu-se até a saída. O frio da noite tocou sem dó a pele branca de Potter. Então, dirigiu-se até os fundos daquela boate clandestina. Viu uma silhueta de sobretudo negro parada na porta dos fundos da casa noturna. Dirigiu-se até a mulher.

"—Onde você estava?" – Perguntou Pansy raivosamente. "—Estou plantada aqui há horas!"

"—Desculpe." – O moreno pediu sabendo que a outra exagerava. "—Eu só estava divagando em algumas coisas." – Deu um riso torto.

"—'Divagando'?" – Franziu o cenho. "—Você é muito é _devagar_, Potter." – Falou pegando na mão dele e começando a andar em seu digníssimo salto vermelho. "—Vamos para casa." – Expôs categórica.

"—Vamos." – Harry sorriu abertamente acompanhando a bela mulher.

Ambos andavam de mãos dadas pelos becos escuros.

Definitivamente ela era mesmo uma substância nociva. Mas _somente_ _sua_.

**Fim.

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**¹: **W. Shakespeare.

**N/A:**

Huhuh. Harry fiel e namorado de uma dançarina de boate. Ai que chique /gamei *-*

Essa fic foi feita exclusivamente para o Chall Harry/Pansy mestrado pela Miih (E se eu me viciei no ship a culpa é dela!)

E a Pansy, hein? LINDA! DIVA! Eu _amuela_! #Agarra e leva pra casa# Tenho uma fissura por ela (Acho que deu pra notar '-') P² Ruleia e ruleia de novo! Então crianças, 'falem' o que acharam por obséquio!

_**REVIEWs**_ & Kissus.


End file.
